Drómeda
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el reto Erase un adiós del foro The Ruins. El adiós de Andy a su antigua vida. "Drómeda. Ese será tu sobrenombre. Es de cariño". Nunca nadie le hacía sentir eso, mucho menos ese lindo chico Hufflepuff que se sonrojaba.


**Drómeda**

_Para el reto "Érase un adiós" del foro The Ruins. Hoy, le doy el protagonismo a una Black de la que nunca he escrito, pero de la cual espero escribir bien, valga la redundancia._

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling. Todo lo demás, es mío.**_

La casa de las tres hermanitas Black siempre había sido un nido de perfección: Andrómeda (Andy) era la que más leía y declamaba poemas de las tres, y aunque el tocar instrumentos musicales o pintar no le fuera bien, el que la escogieran a ella para representar las artes de la literatura cuando todos los Black se ponían al día de cual de los nietos era el mejor. Bellatrix (Bella) era mas bonita que Andrómeda, y sabía cantar muy agudo y afinado, además de tocar la flauta traversa como ella sola, y entre las tres era la que más se expresaba, pues junto con los demás pensaba igual. Narcissa (Cissy) era la menor, y era la que mejor bailaba, además de tocar el piano. Era la más tímida de las tres, y solo hablaba cuando era necesario: no confiaba en los demás de la familia, a excepción de sus primos Regulus y Sirius, con quienes más jugaba. Acompañaba a Bellatrix con su piano, haciendo un dueto que era muy bien aplaudido, aunque se llevaba un poco mejor con Andrómeda.

Pues bien, desde pequeñas habían definido muy bien sus lados, personalidades y gustos: Andy no iba a ir nunca a Slytherin, no porque no le gustara esa casa, sino por lo que representaba a su familia: la estaban prácticamente obligando a ir a la casa de Salazar, y si así estaban las cosas, ella no iba a ir a donde ellos quisieran llevarla. Pasado el tiempo, Andy se negaba categóricamente desde los nueve años que la relacionaran a esa casa, y luego se negó a hablar siquiera de Hogwarts. Sí, le entusiasmaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el castillo, los fantasmas y las clases, además de la magia, pero no hablaba de su entusiasmo por ir, o por la cuenta atrás. Terminó yendo a Slytherin, porque el sombrero le explicó en un susurro a su oído lo que podría hacer en esa casa, además de no causar problemas con su familia que la pusieran en desventaja. Como buena Black, no le gustaban las personas de Gryffindor, y los de Gryffindor no gustaban de ella. Hufflepuff… no tenía una opinión definida. Ravenclaw se le antojaba demasiado diferente a ella, aunque compartieran el gusto por los libros, y Slytherin no le gustaba porque a su familia sí le gustaba –pero nunca lo había dicho con esas palabras-.

Bella iba a ir a Slytherin o se tiraba al lago oscuro. Eso dijo al primer momento en que le preguntaron en que casa quería quedar, y a nadie le quedó ninguna duda de que decía la verdad, y nadie dudaba de que no fuera allí. Era una perfecta seguidora al Lord Oscuro, y no podían esperar a que empezara a entrenar con la magia, a sabiendas de que sería una bruja muy diestra con los encantamientos y las pociones malditas. Era una preciosura de niña, y con su brillante cabello largo y oscuro, y sus grandes ojos negros parecía un ángel enviado del infierno. Diablura angelical, la había apodado su abuelo. Y le iba bien. No sentía esa piedad o cariño natural hacia los animales, como Andy, y no se asustaba de la magia oscura o del odio, como Cissy. Bella era una mortífaga en potencia, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Ponía a los Black en un alto pedestal, junto a la pureza de la sangre, tal y como se le había enseñado.

Cissy, contraria a Bella, era una niña angelical, con su cabello liso y rubio, y ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo. No le preocupaba Hogwarts, ni la pureza de la sangre, como a los demás. Es decir, sabía que ir a Slytherin era lo natural, como lo era con sus dos hermanas, y sabía que ella era sangre pura, y que solo debía relacionarse amistosamente con niños sangre pura. No tenía problemas con ello, ya que tampoco conocía gente sangre impura, así que no había problema, y no le interesaban las demás casas. Obedecía a sus padres y estudiaba sus clases de piano. En realidad, lo único que le importaba era su familia y su piano, y no había salido de su mundo de niña antes, ni tampoco debía hacerlo, siendo ella eso: una niña.

El momento en que Andy se dio cuenta de que lo que más amaba era hacer amigos, fue en tercer año. Estaban en Hogsmeade, y era el primer año de Bella. Desde que había llegado, el buen nombre que ella se había merecido –aun siendo Slytherin y Black-, de niña modelo y calmada, muy amable, fue estropeado por su hermana menor. Despreciaba abiertamente a los que eran de origen muggle, y tan solo hablaba de igual a igual con los chicos de Slytherin, con quienes se llevaba "bien". Nadie se hacía amigo de toda la vida con otro, porque eso sería hipócrita entre ellos, así que con llevarse "bien" y tener buena relación era suficiente. Pues bien, en Hogsmeade los estudiantes la rehuían, cuchicheando entre ellos. Habían escuchado las historias que circulaban en la escuela, sobre personas muertas y torturadas, y que los Black eran vengativos. El miedo se sentía, y la pobre Andy, caminando sola con su bufanda de Slytherin, no sabía que hacer para cambiar la situación. Era una Black, y como tal no bajaba la mirada ni nada menos, pero notaba el rechazo.

Entonces, tomando una decisión, hizo una bola de nieve, y se la tiró a un Slytherin cercano: Spencer Grint. Era tan solo un año mayor, y luego de haber recibido el impacto y haber escuchado la musical risa de Andy, le tiró una de vuelta con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. Aunque los Slytherin fueran fríos por el exterior, todos tenían un corazón, y eran adolescentes. Además, el que fuera un ataque de serpiente a serpiente fue más fácil, ya que no se temían el uno al otro, y luego de que una bola llegara a un Hufflepuffs, luego a Gryffindors y a Ravenclaws, todos luchaban con esos proyectiles. Luego de ese día, se vio tácitamente que nada cambiaba a la callada, rebelde y elegante Andy que había antes.

Pasó un par de años en que tan solo se pronunciaron las diferencias naturales entre Andy y Bella, y cuando la primera estaba en sexto, y la segunda en cuarto, Cissy llegó a Hogwarts. Ya había crecido, y había sido desde siempre el puente en las peleas que se formaban entre las otras dos, así que su llegada fue bien recibida. Todas en Slytherin, los roces eran fáciles, y cuidaban de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que podría suceder. Ahora que tenían varitas y se podían hechizar, no veían los límites. Bella siempre le decía cosas hirientes en vez de usar su varita, porque sabía que un paso mal dado y podría hasta matar a su hermana mayor, y no quería eso. Y Andy se controlaba con lo que decía, porque al tener tanto vocabulario y expresión, podía hacer enojar a Bella de verdad, y ninguna tenía dudas sobre quien era la mejor duelista. Así que se desquitaba con un par de hechizos fáciles que eran prácticamente inofensivos, pero con los cuales se cerraba la conversación y no quedaban en nada. Cuando la conversación se alargaba y empezaban los hechizos por ambas partes, es que ya era un problema grande, y lo mejor era separarlas desde el principio.

Entonces, en sexto, Andy se dio cuenta de algo: las chicas de su edad tenían novio. Se interesaban en los chicos, se maquillaban y vestían solo para ellos. ¿Qué tenían de interesantes? Sí, tenía un par de amigos y conocía como eran los chicos, pero no le interesaba el amor. Y mientras más desinteresada estuviera mejor, ya que no era ignorante respecto a que tendría que probablemente casarse con uno de sus compañeros de clase en un compromiso arreglado por sus padres. Pero una de las cosas que no se esperaba era enamorarse. ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía cómo. Ella era elegante, tenía buena dicción y era alegre, confiada y tenía el valor para golpear a un dragón en un ojo, y tener la astucia de sobrevivir a ello. Era "demasiado" como para que alguien intentara amarla, además de que era una Black.

Y, Andy al empezar a estudiar más a menudo para Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –las asignaturas que más le costaban-, se encontró coincidiendo en un área cercana con un chico de su edad. Era un tejón, porque tenía una bufanda amarilla de la escuela, y era de su curso, porque Andy notó que llevaba libros de sexto. Así que un día en que debían compartir mesa –había demasiado flujo de gente por los exámenes y el estudio, así que había demasiado barullo por el sector cercano a la puerta como para concentrarse-, ella le habló.

-Buenos días. –saludó ella. A nadie le daba nada por decir un saludo matutino, pero cuando el chico levantó su delgado rostro para fijar sus ojos oscuros en ella, su estómago la traicionó y empezó a fabricar mariposas. ¿Por qué? Tenía compañeros hombres con los que hablaba, y nunca en la vida le sucedía ese tipo de cosas. Ella era confiada, perfecta...

-Buenos días también, Andrómeda Black. –saludó él de vuelta. Le sonrió, y Andy sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente. No era la primera vez que un chico le sonreía, ¿no era así?- Me llamo Ted Tonks, y como vez soy de Hufflepuff, aunque no sé si es muy seguro que esté hablando contigo, ¿sabes?

Andrómeda se sorprendió. ¿Seguro para quién? No había dicho más que dos palabras y ya se sentía perdida. Ese Hufflepuff… Ted, era muy raro. O, tal vez tan solo intentaba conversar y ser amable con bromas. Nadie bromeaba con ella, pues ella era Andrómeda Black.

-¿Por qué? –su voz no sonó tan fuerte. ¡Merlín, si parecía una colegiala cualquiera!

-En el castillo dicen que cuando una Black te dirige la palabra sin un insulto de por medio es porque quiere enamorarte perdidamente, para luego comerse tu corazón. ¿Es cierto? –aparentemente, ese chico, Ted, realmente lo creía. ¿Realmente creía que iba a comerse su corazón? Eso ya era muy raro.

-No suelo comer corazones, por si lo preguntas. Y de enamorar perdidamente… no lo planeo precisamente ahora, ni tampoco contigo. Ni siquiera te conozco, pero si me invitaras una vez a Hogsmeade, supongo que tendría algún motivo para desplegar mis "encantos". –bromeó ella, sonriendo sinceramente. Era una extraña mezcla de sarcasmo y empatía, ante lo cual Ted se sintió sorprendido. Andrómeda Black era una linda chica, y cualquiera moriría por salir con ella, y que tuviera una oportunidad justificada para ir a Hogsmeade con ella era una en un millón.

-Supongo… -la voz de Ted sonó muy suave, así que carraspeó casi imperceptiblemente, y algo ruborizado continuó.- Supongo que eso sería estupendo. Y tú… ¿tienes planes… tu sabes, para este sábado?

-Nadie me ha pedido para salir, por lo menos. –respondió Andy. Para ella, Ted Tonks era un muchacho hasta ahora desconocido, con quien ahora se llevaba bien. Y, con su candidez y caballerosidad tácita hacía que se ruborizara. Era Slytherin, y la caballerosidad natural de los chicos no era algo natural hacia ella. Andy era la oveja negra por sus ideas, y ya los chicos de su casa no se comportaban atentos con ella. La ignoraban, principalmente.

-Nos vemos el sábado, a las nueve. ¿Te… te va bien?

-¡Por supuesto! –Andy subió un poco su voz, en una exclamación de júbilo. Se sentía feliz, y su voz era más aguda de lo normal, así que antes de que la bibliotecaria le mandara a callar, se calló. Era impropio de ella, pero se sentía muy contenta.

Luego de eso, vinieron meses de salir "como amigos", sin ningún compromiso ni tampoco acercamiento remotamente romántico. Fue sí durante todo el sexto año, ambos muy felices pero sin necesitar nada más. Además, en su primera salida a Hogsmeade, Ted le había preguntado como le decían sus amigos. "Drómeda", exclamó Ted luego de que le dijera su apodo, que era Andy. "Ese será tu sobrenombre. Es de cariño". Cariño. Fue la primera vez que alguien que no fuera de su familia mencionara la palabra "cariño" que los uniera. Era dichosa.

Entonces, en el verano anterior a séptimo año, su madre le dijo que tenía un prometido. Fue un día al azar, y que al terminar su último año en Hogwarts se casaría con un joven, sangre pura idealista de la pureza de la sangre. Desde ese día, se dio cuenta de que no tenía personas a su lado en cuanto a su libertad se refería. Fue precipitado, pero ese día dejó su casa.

No llevó nada más que una maleta con ropa muggle, su varita y su bolsa de dinero que había juntado esos últimos meses. No sabía que debía huir, escapar de ese régimen que iban a acabar con su vida de soltera, de adolescente, pero sabía que algún día necesitaría dinero, y para eso estuvo ahorrando lo suficiente. Tenía más de diecisiete años, así que podía desaparecerse sin problemas, pero sin licencia. Por su parte, el único lugar que se le ocurrió para huir, lejos de su familia y sus estúpidos ideales, fue una pequeña casa de muggles. Era de un suave color azul, y con el calor del verano había muchas flores en el jardín. Era de noche, y lo único que pudo pensar fue en Ted. Ted, su mejor amigo y su único amigo, Ted.

Corrió por el jardín, a tocar la puerta de luces encendidas. La persona que ahora más la quería en el mundo fue quien le recibió. Ted, su cálido y bromista Ted. Era de padres muggles, que seguramente estuvieran dentro en esos instantes. No necesitó decirle nada, pues un abrazo que transmitió su desesperación fue suficiente.

-Una noche. Solo necesito una noche, para dormir y pensar. –susurró en su oído, con la voz rota de sollozos contenidos. Era un momento de tristeza, porque había dejado su entorno de princesa para ir a la deriva de repente. Era triste, porque no tenía nada en el mundo más que ella misma, y Ted. De seguro debía apresurarse al día siguiente a primera hora para sacar algo de su dinero por derecho y trasladarlo a su propia bóveda en Gringotts. Era triste, porque había dejado a sus hermanas y a sus padres, porque no tenía nada. Porque todo habían cambiado, y no sabía que hacer. Y por eso lloraba, y lo hacía sin consuelo.

-Tranquila, Shhh… -susurraba contra su negro cabello.- Yo estoy aquí, tranquila. Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, yo estaré para ti. Siempre.

Andy se separó unos instantes para verle fijamente a los ojos entre las lágrimas. No creía lo que oía, y sus sentimientos se unieron en uno que, basado en los momentos y el tiempo, la hizo unir lentamente sus labios con los de él. Le amaba, y por su sangre Black que no iba a negarlo. Ella era Andrómeda "Drómeda" Black, y no tenía miedo ahora. Tenía a su Ted, y nada más importaba. Solo ellos dos.

* * *

><p><em>El adiós de Andrómeda Black es en lo que se basa este One-Shot, hecho en días y noches, pero terminado más de la mitad por internet robado de mi vecino –pedí permiso para subirlo-, y en una maratón para seguir y seguir. Es estresante, pero puedo hacerlo, una y otra vez. Enjoy!<em>


End file.
